


Reality Runaways

by YoungJusticeHarleyQuinn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Amami Rantaro's Sisters, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, M/M, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Tired Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungJusticeHarleyQuinn/pseuds/YoungJusticeHarleyQuinn
Summary: The cast of the 53 season of Danganronpa escaped from the hospital they were in and were now on the run from Tsumugi Shirogane and Team Danganronpa. Shuichi's uncle joins them as they tried to expose the secret of the Team within.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 37





	1. Escape from Hell

Chapter One: Escaping from Hell

"Come on, where is it?" Shuichi Saihara whispered frantically as he opened one of the drawers of the 15-seated van they had stolen from Team Dangaronpa. It's been two months that he, Maki Harukawa, and Himiko Yumeno had woken up from the killing game and discovered that the whole game was a virtual simulator for other people's entertainment. There, they were reunited with the other contestants of the killing game; Kaede Akamatsu, Angie Yonaga, Gonta Gokuhara, Kaito Momota, Kirumi Tojo, Kokichi Oma, Korekiyo Shinguji, Miu Iurma, Rantaro Amani, Ryoma Hoshi, and Tenko Chabashira.

The reunion it follows was very teary and emotional. People ran into each other and hugged and cried. Kaede, who's been permanently mute from the strangulation from her execution, lifted her arms up with a gentle just for Shuichi, who ran into her arms. Maki cried rare tears into Kaito's arms for a long time. Himiko was hugged furiously by Tenko and Angie, who was proud of the way she survived all this time.

But soon the reunion was cut short because of Tsumugi Shirogane walked in with 15 or 20 nurses, doctors, and the bodyguards with her, a on her face.

The atmosphere went from heartwarming to anger towards Tsumugi and Team Dangaronpa for their trauma, for their fabricated past and talents, and the killing game they were forced into for other people's entertainment. Maki give angry glares at her, Miu started cursing at Tsumugi, and the rest stay silent.

"Hey, where's Keebo?" Mui asked after her cursed-filled rant was over. The others were confused as she was.

Where is he anyway?" Tenko asked from the group pile of her and Angie hugging Himiko.

"Keebo's getting rebuilt as we're talking and will be fully operational in three months. As for the rest of you, there's so much work to be done. This was one of the best seasons of Danganronpa ever!" Tsumugi cheered.

"What do you mean 'there's so much work to be done,'" Shuichi pulled away from Kaede's hug gently to confront her. "I thought we'd ended the killing game. I thought we'd ended Danganronpa forever?" he demanded.

"Nope, turns out the fans were so thrilled about the ending that they demanded another season. And you all gonna come back for it!"

"You're kidding," someone muttered. Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Kokichi Ouma was sitting in his wheelchair, close to Gonta and Kirumi. The press must have paralyzed his legs, and they later learned that he may never walked again.

"You're kidding," he repeated. "This can't be real. You can't force us back into the killing game. We can just leave. Let's just leave. Come on Gonta let's-."

One of the bodyguards got in the way of Kokichi wheeling out the room.

"How naïve," one of the nurses whispered to Tsumugi.

"Of course not," Tsumugi said with a sigh. "You have three months of hospitalization, therapy, and physical training to rejuvenate your muscles. Then you'll be called to dozens of conventions, interviews, and parties. The media loves you. They're going to hold a countdown to when you're discharged and done with therapy. You're already stars!"

"You can't do that!" Maki yelled, roughly pulling away from Kaito. "We didn't sign up for this!"

"But your past self-had other plans!"

"Our past self?" Kirumi intrigued.

"Yes," Tsumugi said flatly. "All of you, in fact. Your past selves all signed contracts, signifying that you'll be stars in the danganronpa industry for the rest of your lives."

"No... this.. this is too much, we can't..." Shuichi whispered hoarsely. "It's all just a big joke..."

"It's not," Tsumugi insisted. "You all signed a contract with me, and now your lives are going to be run by us. You've brought the industry so much success! And you're all so famous now, shouldn't you be happy?"

"No," Shuichi barked. "I'm not happy, we became famous because of killing. That's disgusting! You should be ashamed of-!"

Someone grabbed his hand and he turned around to see Kaede looking at him with a concerned look on her face. Despite her being mute, Shuichi understand that she didn't want him to get in trouble. He calmed down and smiled at her, ensuring her everything is okay.

Tsumugi clapped her hands. "Well, I'll leave you to get accustomed to your new lives. The staff is going to take great care of you, don't worry. Towa was specifically designed for the aftercare of Danganronpa contestants. They're used to all of this." And with that she turned away and walked off, to only atua knows where.

And now all of them were trying to escape from the facility. All thanks to Kokichi Ouma, the former Ultimate Supreme Leader.

Kokichi, with all his faults, doesn't seem to want to be into the public eye and back in the killing game as the rest of them, and was trying to bust them out, albeit being disabled and in a wheelchair. He had been stealing documents about his fellow 'comrades' past lives before signing for Danganronpa and reduce that the facility was in Kamikochi, Japan. Shuichi's uncle, Kudo Siahara, was living in Tokyo, Japan, about three hours and thirty-seven minutes. It was the closest place to go to. The others were too far away as far as they could tell.

The escape started when Miu making sure that Keebo doesn't have a camera in his eye. Keebo talked to her about what the outside world is about in real life. Mui, in return, give him updates that could help him in their escape and help him blend in.

The next step was Maki, who have to pickpocket every guard, and 's wallet to gain some money for the ahead of them, gas, clothes to blend in, snacks, and drinks. Miu also had to make the cameras and the lights were off by the time they started to go their grand escape. And Shuchi and Kaede had to make sure that their operation wasn't spoiled or discovered by any of the Team Danganronpa.

Then September 21, 2066, happened. The day of the escape that went really went expect for one thing.

There was no key in the 15-seated with a wheelchair lift anywhere.

"Shit, where is it?' he questioned out loud as he desperately tried to find the keys. The door slid open and Shuichi grabbed the stun gun he stolen from the guard Maki knock out. It was enough to immobilize and stun them, but not enough to kill them. He was relieved to see Kokichi being wheeled in by Kirumi, Gonta, Miu and Keebo.

"What the fuck are we waiting for! Kaito, Himiko, Kaede, Angie, Maki, Tenko, Korekiyo, Ryoma and Rantaro are making their way into the front of the ?!" she yelled. Shuichi slammed his hands on the wheel and turned towards Miu.

"I would, if not having keys at the damn-" Keebo went to the front of the and opened the visor. The keys went out and landed on Shuichi's lap.

"Um, thanks Keebo," he mumbled as he started the van up.

The started up and leave the parking spots and headed towards the front of the . The minute the was in front, Kaede, Kaito, Himiko, Angie, Maki, Tenko, Korekiyo Ryoma, and Rontaro went outside and entered the once Shuichi opened it. Kaede smiled at him, who smiled back at her.

He put the into drive and speed out of the as fast as the could. As they were driving, Kokichi, who was sitting in the back because of his wheelchair, turned around and pointed to the . "Look, someone's mad! And I'm not lying!"

Everyone (with the exception of Shuichi, who's was driving), turned to see several guards and Tsumugi running towards them.

They watched as the spots get smaller and smaller.

"So, what do we do now?"


	2. A Night at the Bus Part One

Chapter 2: A Night at the Bus 

They drove for about in an hour before stopping at a gas station with a clothing store beside it. As Shuichi filled up the gas tank, the other went inside and grabbed any supplies to accompt them on the trip. 

Kokichi couldn’t walk because of his paralyzed legs, so he opted to stay at the bus while the others buy something at the store. 

Shuichi came in, probably taking a break, waiting for others to come back to get moving. On the way in, he spotted Kokichi staring at the window, something distant and unfamiliar in his eyes. He remembered the last thing he said to Kokichi before his ‘death.’ 

You’re alone Kokichi, and you’ll always will be. 

Shuichi cringed at what he said to him. Was it just him saying that genuinely or Team Danganronpa making him said that? 

No matter what happened though, he wants Kokichi to know that they care for him. 

He walked over and sat down next for Kokichi, who again was staring at the window. 

“Kokichi?” 

The purple haired boy turned to him and his heart dropped. He looked vulnerable and sad, a contrast to his starkly and mischievous face. 

“Hey Shuichi,” his voice even sounded tired of everything that had happened. He can’t really blame him for that. He himself was exhausted and tired from driving the bus. 

“You know I would help with driving the bus but you know,” he pointed to his legs and wheelchair. 

“Are you sure the nurses and doctors said you may never walk again?” he asked. Kokichi winced and glanced down on his legs. 

“I think so,” he mumbled. “I didn’t get enough of the information before we escaped, but I’ve overheard several of the nurses talking about to Tsumugi about several of the patients having about me, though,” he cringed. 

A knock at the door was heard and both boys jumped at the sound. Shuichi grabbed the stun gun and made his way to the front. 

“It’s just Kaede,” he yelled to Kokichi. He looked relieved too. 

Shuichi opened the door and Kaede enter in, arms filled with snacks and drinks for herself, Kokichi, and Shuichi. She headed to the back and handed him the things he requested to him. He smiled at her. 

“Thanks, Kaede,” Kokichi smiled and went to work on the snacks she gave him. 

“Hey Kaede, are the others ready?” Shuichi asked. Kaede moved her hands in a so-so motion and settled down next to him. 

“Do you think your uncle might accept fourteen kids in his home?” Kaede signed. Ever since she lost her voice from her execution, everyone had learned ASL to understand her more. She was relieved that her friends were willing to learn something so complicated for her. 

“I don’t know what kind of person my uncle would be. At least me being raised by my uncle wasn’t fabricated,” he said. He then noticed that Kaede’s expression turned sour at the word ‘fabricated.’ So, he did the one he thought of. He grabbed her hand and intertwine it. 

Kaede looked shocked at the motion. “Shuichi?” she signed, but Shuichi shook his head at in attempt to not signing. He took a deep breath before tightening his grip on her. 

Both glanced down and up at their intertwined hands both a blushing mess from a simple touch. Their faces were only millimeters apart, their noses barely touching. Shuichi leaned in and- 

A knock from the side of the bus interrupted the almost kiss from the two Shuichi releases Kaede’s hand and grabbed the stun gun and went to the front. 

He was relieved to see Kaito and the others waiting for him to open, which he did. 

As the others filled in their seats, Shuichi felt a tap on his shoulders and turn to see Kaito, holding out his own snacks and drinks for him. 

“I don’t want my own sidekick exhausted, so I’ll drive for a few hours, okay?” Kaito asked. Shuichi nodded, and slumped down next to Kaede, eating his Daifuku and driving a bottle of water. 

The bus peeled away from the gas station and continue on their way. Shuichi looked around and noticed the calm and sincere scenario. 

Kokichi and Gonta were playing patty cakes. Ryoma was chewing a piece of candy with Kirumi. Tenko was pointing at the beautiful scene with Himiko. Miu was fixing up on Keebo. Korekiyo and Rantaro were doing hair on Angie, who was praying to Auta. Maki was just staring at Kaito, obviously worried for him. 

If it wasn’t for the situation, running from a show that forces them to kill each other for other people’s entertainment, this might be a road trip. 

Soon day became night and Keebo took control of the bus so that Kaito could sleep. At first Keebo rejected that idea, suggesting that a motion was ‘robophobic’, but soon discover that the others were tired or couldn’t drive a bus besides him, Kaito and Shuichi. Miu volunteered to stay awake with him. 

The bus continued on their way and Miu settled down next to Keebo. Keebo was tightly gripping on the wheel, eyes glancing around nervously, despite not having cars at this time of night. 

“Miu?” 

Her hand snap to where he’s driving. His face look concerned for her. 

“Yeah Kee-boy?” she asked. He looked ahead as he continued to talk to her. 

“Can I ask you a question?” he whispered to her, aware of his fellow ‘classmates’ were either sleeping, talking amongst themselves, looking outside the window, and snoozing off. 

“Yeah, what is it?” she asked, picking a lint out of her hospital pants. All of them were still wearing hospital clothes from where they escaped and haven’t had time to change them yet. 

“About our audition videos. Do you think you want to be that person you were before entering the killing game?” 

Miu froze. They’ve watched their audition videos after everyone was awake. To say they were disturbed was an understatement. 

Shuichi was a deranged fan, Kaede didn’t care about humanity, Kaito only signed up to murder everyone and more. 

No one wanna believe they would be willing to signed up for a killing game. But here they were. 

“No” she said, shocking herself and Keebo. Seeing herself on TV, admitting that she’ll join because no one care about her was just bullshit. 

“I’d rather get chocked by toilet paper than be that person on the audition tape,” she growled. 

Keebo hummed in agreement with her. The bus was quiet until Miu spoke up again. 

“Hey Keebo?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Despite me originally joining the killing game, I’m actually glad I did. Cause without it, I wouldn’t have met you and the others.” 

Keebo blushed, but before he spoke, someone interrupts him. 

“Nyeh, can we stop now? I wanna used the bathroom,” someone yelled. It was Himiko, who was just woke up from Tenko’s arms. 

Several of the teenagers woke up and voice their agreements. 

“Shut it titless!” We’re still miles away from our destination!” Miu shouted. 

“Cum dumpster, we do need to use the bathrooms. Second, Keebo might run out of gas since you know, he’s a robot!” Kokichi yelled from the back. 

Keebo slammed his foot on the brakes, forcing the bus into a stop. Miu grasped onto Keebo’s leg to keep from flying out of the window. 

The ones who weren’t awake, woke up all of the sudden at the impact. Shuichi was the first one to speak. “Kokichi, please don’t pissed off Keebo!” Several of the teenagers muttered in agreement. 

“Besides, I run by electricity, but I need to recharge in a couple of minutes,” Keebo said. 

“Wait, you have to be charged?” Gonta asked. “Gonta didn’t see you get charged at all during the show.” 

“It’s called privacy,” Keebo stuttered, blushing. 

After arguing for a while, Rantaro reveal that there’s a spot where cars and other vehicles could rest. There were also bathroom stalls where they could relieve themselves and changed out of their hospital clothes. 

Everyone agreed with the plan and as the bus moved on, everyone had one thought in their minds. 

They have to run away from Team Danganronpa. 

By any means possible.


End file.
